


This is where it hurts

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Crying, Death, Demon Dean, Destiel - Freeform, Fluff, I suck at tags, Kinda fluff, M/M, demon dean death, i think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-24
Updated: 2015-10-24
Packaged: 2018-04-27 22:33:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5067091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean feels it. The urge to kill, to hurt. He can't resist anymore and asks Sam and Castiel to end it for him. Sam can't stand it and waits outside. Castiel will be the last to look Dean in his eyes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This is where it hurts

**Author's Note:**

> Somehow inspired on the song This is what it takes-Shawn Mendes. This is the story of how Dean dies. For some reason this time he won't come back as a demon(let's say they used a spell or something). This is my first fanfiction so please don't be too hard on me. Aaaand I hope you enjoy!! (more notes at the end) (I just noticed.. It's REALLY short haha)

"Do it cas" Dean whispered. Cas felt tears coming up in his eyes as he stepped closer to Dean. He tilted his head a little- almost unnoticable- as if he was planning on kissing Dean. But he didn't. The angelblade fell out of Cas' sleeve into his hand. "Dean" Cas whispered as tears covered his face. "Cas.." Dean lifted Cas' face with his hands to look him in his eyes "Cas.. I'll hurt people. Cas, look at me. I'll kill people." Dean closed his eyes and looked down, his face showed pain. "Dean we'll find something. We always fi-" Dean looked cas in his eyes again, causing the angel to stop mid-sentence. "Do it". Dean had to hold back his tears and Cas closed his eyes because he did not want to see how the hunter, how his friend would die by his hands. He closed his hands tighter around his blade. Just before it reached Deans chest, Dean managed to come close enough to gently push his lips against Cas' and kiss him. It was however too late for Cas to react to it since the blade had already took the life out of Dean. Castiel sank to the ground with Dean in his arms and cried for at least ten minutes.  
Sam walked in, face wet of tears, pain in his eyes. "Is it over?" he managed to choke out. Cas nodded almost too slightly to see, but Sam noticed. His big brother. His awesome brother. Would be nothing more than a memory. A very special memory. he had loved his brother till the end. Even when Dean was not completely Dean anymore. Castiel looked up to sam who was still standing in de big doorway of the barn. "We.." Cas started, his voice sounded higher than normal and he chouged to make it sound less broken "We should get him..". Sam could only look at Deans pale face. "Yeah we should" he said, choking back tears.

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah. Short like I told ya.  
> Like I said before: first fanfiction to ever write but also publish. Please if you leave something negative make sure I can do something with it.(What's the name? I was sure there was a name for it..)


End file.
